Major surgical procedures on the chest and upper abdomen usually result in long incisions that remain sensitive for weeks after they are surgically closed. While the patient is hospitalized a tent structure can keep bedding from touching the incision. With ambulatory patients, however, there is a severe problem of keeping clothing from touching the incision. Even the slightest touching of clothing causes severe irritation and much nervous distress until healing produces scar tissue that is tough and elastic.
This problem is aggravated by the absence of bandages over the incision. Current medical practive requires that the incision be open to air and free from bandages to reduce the danger of infection. The incision, therefore, is exposed to clothing and bed clothing from the very first hours after the operation.
Various body incision protectors have been devised over the years, and many of these rely on adhesives to hold the protector in place. The adhesives become irritants to the skin, and when the protectors are removed there are frequently spots of adhesive left on the skin that collect lint and catch on clothing and bedsheets, causing additional discomfort. Various tie-on protectors for feet, hands, and limbs have been devised, but no satisfactory incision protector has been provided for the patient's chest, trunk, or torso.